Chosen One Club Silver's Star
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A side bar to Citizen Jess's story, Chosen One Club. I hope I do this justice! Rated M for language and scenes of aftermath of war and emotional things.


Disclaimer: Chosen One Club was written by Citizen Jess And this is just another sidebar I thought of! :) Be patient with me I've got ten on the go, and another one crops up! Darned plot bunnies...grrrr... :) Rated M for swearing and other stuff. Alternate Universe! ~* Indicates time shift.

The Chosen One Club: Silver's Star:

There was a pounding at her door at around three a.m.. She swore as she looked at the time and opened up the door. "What the hell?! I was trying...shit!" She said as her friends sauntered in with bruises and cuts and singed hair. "What the hell?" she asked as she brought them inside and she sat them down in her living room, and one she lumped into the couch, the long plush. The others dropped in different points all over.

"Easy kids." she muttered and she extended her healing power to all of them, and there was a snort from the couch. "Is it Tuesday?" the couch asked. Sarra rolled her eyes, "You know the answer to that Slayer." Sarra replied. Sarra turned to Max. He was crying, and he had taken off the Cosmic Cap and ran a hand over his face in desperation to try and get some sleep. "Max. Max...Talk to me buddy, what happend to the Guardians?" she asked.

There was a voice that was awefully familiar to Sarra that piped up. "Fuckin' asshole bitch Divatox and Dark Spectre." Sarra blanched. "Oliver?" she said as she went to his side. "Wiped Zordon and the rest of them off their feet! Didn't know she had that much power from the old days, the sneaky whore..." She pulled Tommy into her arms. She mourned her old friends, Zordon, and Max's Guardians, Norman and Virgil and Giles, whom she come to know and love. She tended to wounds and food and showers and soft beds for them all, and then, she stopped and mourned for them herself. She closed her eyes and she sighed as she sobbed against the doorframe of her living room, she got a hold of herself.

"They'll need me..." she whispered so no one would hear her. Usagi, or Sailor Moon, her cousin's girlfriend, smiled sadly as she looked up. "Luna and Artimeas survived." She said. She had a hold of them and Sarra bandaged them up and put them on a big pillow of hers. "Rest easy friends. Usagi, I need you to find a sheilding spell in my books, I trust you not to do the spell yourself, just make sure you have it in place before I start my work." Usagi nodded. "Right." Sarra smiled.

Max stood up. He'd been listening and pushed her to the side wall where there was nothing leaning up against. "Like HELL!" He exploded. Sarra smiled. "Max.'' His fist flew into the wall behind her and the plaster crumbled and she went white. "MAX!" She cried and the others woke up from their spell induced slumber. "Like hell we're going to lose you too..." He sobbed and he crumbled into her arms. "Max..." she groaned.

Anakin Skywalker, who'd been unconcious all that time, got up. "He is right. You... saved us. We still need you... to fight with us, not for us." Sarra's eyes teared. Sarra sighed. "Alright. Afternoon we'll do battle plans in my office, right now, everyone and I mean EVERYONE get some rest." She said. Max got her over to where Tommy was and lumped his bed beside Tommy's. He looked at the oldest Ranger. "You don't mind do you?" He asked. Tommy shrugged.

Max pushed her down, and she eeped, as there were chuckles from the injured parties around the room, and Max laid next to her. He put a comforting arm around her and she did him and Tommy, and they slept like that and Harry Potter snorted. "About time." He grinned. Buffy looked at him and slapped him up the side of the head. "Smart ass." She groused as they went back to sleep.

CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS CCSS

Six Months ago...

"Divatox was surprising the group, she killed one of us." Sarra stood in front of the group of the Chosen One Club, with the injured man in her arms, she wouldn't let go of him to be treated. "He's better with me...I can heal him." she said. Max came to her. He knew her from the past. "We're friends aren't we?" she nodded. "He's special...he'll save the world...I'll just destroy it..." Max shook his head ferociusly. "NOT TRUE." He growled long and low. She smiled. "Max..." She grieved. Max took her body and held her too. "Easy." She heard. "Max..." Norman came to her too. "We've got you Commander."

Sarra smiled. Licking her lips, she smiled and dropped to the floor but Norman caught her and Max caught the injured warrior. He was dressed in red t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a silver grey shirt and long dark pants. They were both in bad condition, body and clothes and Norman blushed as her shirt ripped a little more. "Sorry folks..." She blushed.

Sarra passed out, and Buffy looked at the group. "I don't know about you, but I saw we help them." The others agreed. "It'll be hell, but we can do it." Anikin said and Max snorted. "You have no idea." He said. "I've fought beside her I know! It is going to be dangerous! If you can't accept that get the Hell out of the way!" He said furiously. "Max..." Norman said.

"We have, though Norman, Anakin doesn't know what he faces with these guys!" Sarra woke up. "Max..." He came to her and held her. She looked at him. "Love." "I'm okay dear one." she said. He shook his head. "Like hell." She laughed.

"I worry about you." He said. She shrugged. He leaned over and kissed her. "M...Max..." He was taller and older than he'd been when she last saw him. She blushed heavily. The lad with her woke up, with a growl and touched the Lieutenant with his lips. "She's mine...no poaching!" Sarra groaned. "No fighting O...down boy." Max smiled. "I don't mind sharing?" He said as Sarra smacked the back of his head. "Yer terrible," she quipped. The Ranger smiled. "Fine." "Sharing's fine." he said.

Sarra moaned and rolled her hand down her face. "Boy! I oughta smight you!" Buffy chortled as she said that. Sarra rolled her eyes "Not helping!" She stared. Usagi chortled too. "Feather head!" Sarra's nickname for her cousin's girlfriend perked up. They made plans to fight.

And that was how the Tommy became a member of the Chosen One Club.

The End...for now.


End file.
